


silence will not make a dream speak

by silverasteria (SmilingCheshire)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, Heist, M/M, Past Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Obito, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, This is so angsty oh my god, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/silverasteria
Summary: Obito lives for heists, they make him feel alive like nothing else does these days but sometimes heists don't go as planned.Kakashi lives by the rules, it's what he knows, and he can't stand the thief known as Akatsuki.What happens when they collide after not seeing each other in years?





	silence will not make a dream speak

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on 'lost in skies of powdered gold', but this has been in my drafts for months and I really wanted to finish it. (This has also taken months just to finish this one chapter cause my motivation abandoned me.)
> 
> This actually my second time posting this, something went wrong the first time. Please enjoy!

Obito hit the ground hard, pain shooting up his ankles, he doesn’t wait for the pain to ease - he takes off running. The jump he had taken should be long enough to stall the Guard for a bit, hopefully long enough for him to get home.

His grip on the bag slung over his shoulder is tight, he can’t risk losing the contents - not after what he sacrificed to get it. He slips down an alleyway after checking to make sure nobody was watching him. 

The alleyway is dreary, dark and damp and completely empty. Obito is in the old sector of the city, where the buildings are crumbling and the Honor Guard rarely patrols. They don’t care about this little sector filled with people just above the bottom of the barrel, of the people who store away in homes falling apart at the seemes, and perhaps, if he had lived another life, Obito wouldn’t have cared either.

But, this was the life he lived and he knows what they’re going through. Sometimes, Obito tries to help these people out, even if they are wary of him.

They only show the best of the cities - the sleek buildings and impeccable design, not the old and dying, not the children being poisoned by the lead in their homes. That is what this city is, a carefully crafted lie.

He secures the bag and stretches slightly. He blows into his hands and then rubs them together (he almost regrets volunteering right now, always does at this point, but the adrenaline rush is a good pay off, it makes him feel alive like nothing else does these days). He reaches for loose rocks, the ones he  _ knows _ he can trust, and pulls himself up onto the old, stone wall. The climb creates a good burn in his arm, it’s the type of exercise he can barely spare the time for anymore, except on his runs. He’s fast too, faster than the others, at least.

When Obito reaches the top of the wall, he smiles as largely as one can when looking over a wasteland. Then he jumps.

The winds whips around him as he falls. His eyes water (if he was here, Deidara would make fun of him for crying). His limbs are spread out like a starfish to make sure the fall really kills him.

The ground is alarmingly close when his fall is stopped abruptly. Konan has her arms around his stomach and she has an annoyed expression on her face. “Cut it a little close there,” he comments lightly, she usually catches him faster.

“Well, if you gave some kind of warning,” she hisses, “then maybe I would catch you faster.” They both know better than to have Konan pick him up on the wall, they only made that mistake once. Her wings flap slowly as she lowers the two of them to the ground. The wings are her own invention, nobody’s sure how she did it but they all know that she made them herself.

She drops Obito on the ground, “Did you get it?” she asks as he scrambles to his feet.

“‘Course,” he scoffs as he brushes himself off. Konan never sparks his anger issues like some of the others, it’s always a relief to be around her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” she says as she takes off her wings. She sits on her knees as she begins to collapse them, the process is always fascinating to watch but Obito knows better than to linger when dismissed.

 

* * *

 

When Obito opens the door to his house, the sun has not yet risen. The door doesn’t creek, thankfully, but the wood on which he takes his first step does. It wasn’t a loud creek, barely noticable, really, but still, it startles Zetsu awake from where he slept on their couch.

Nobody’s quite sure what Zetsu is, he was created by a mad scientist with a fondness for plants. As far as Obito can tell, he’s completely composed of plant matter with a human(ish) brain inside. He could probably do the military some good - his regeneration ability is near limitless, but instead they threw him out here with all the unwanted things.

“You get it?” He asks as he rubs his eyes, it’s kinda odd to see Zetsu asleep during the night. He likes to nap during the day so that the sun shines on him but he must have fallen asleep while watching tv. The tv is old, even by their standards. Hidan had given it to them as a welcoming gift, which was entirely Kakuzu's fault. He had left Hidan in some garbage dump and Hidan had picked up the tv to throw at him, but somehow it ended up in their possession.

“‘Course,” Obito says as he kicks off his shoes. “The old man still awake?” The words are familiar on his tongue and Obito wonders, briefly, how many times he had asked that exact question but he knows better than to dwell on it.

Zetsu shrugs which means Madara is awake. Obito sighs, he hates dealing with the man when sleep deprived. He padds softly through the halls of the house (the house was old when Madara was young, no one can remember it not being here), making sure to avoid the planks he  _ knows  _ creak.

He knocks softly on Madara’s door, just because it annoys him, and then throws open the door. Madara doesn’t startle, already knowing he was coming. Madara is a cold bastard who rarely shows emotion which Obito is fine with, really. (This man has been his only father figure and he shudders to think what would have happened if he hadn’t lived away from Madara for a time.)

“Did you get it?” He asks, all business. Obito rolls his eyes and holds out the bag (it hurts, that Madara still doubts him, when he always succeeds).

“The Honor Guard might dumb as fuck but even they are catching onto our operations, we need to change it up,” Obito says as Madara pulls out the computer he stole from the labs (it’s the most advanced tech on the planet, it had been in development for years and it’s theirs now).

“Yes, yes,” Madara says distractedly, Obito takes that as his queue to leave.

 

* * *

 

Obito meets Konan that day, as promised. It’s one of those days where his limbs weigh tons and he can barely open his eyes without wanting to shut them again. Konan understands (she goes through these days too, sometimes).

There’s a weight on his chest, a voice in his head, it tells him to give up, that he isn’t good enough, that he’ll never meet Madara’s standards. On these days, he wants nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep all day but he makes himself see Konan, at least.

Konan deals with life much like Obito, in self destructive fits. (There’s something that he’ll never tell, he is responsible for some those fits, he killed her best friend, broke her and Nagato.) 

He lies on a couch, his eyes closed. Konan is next to him, eyes cloudy, her mind is in a far off place where everything is fine.

He wonders when he stopped fearing death, perhaps when he died for the first time. (You cannot fear something you are immune too.)

“I hate you," Konan whispers and he freezes (she is his best friend even though he knows he is not her's, the only one he could count and she hated him. He couldn't say he was surprised.)

If he weren't in the middle of a self-destructive fit, he would have just laughed but that is not how today is going. "Yeah," he sighs, a self-decaperating smiles climbing onto his face.

She looks over to him, eyes sharp, "What did you say?" Her voice is on the dangerous, threatening even, and Obito wants to laugh because this is  _ just _ like Konan.

A small smile slips onto his face and laughs, he might even be able to convince himself that it's real. "Please." He rolls his eyes as he sits up, " You know what I meant."

She sighs, "Yeah, I do." Her voice is soft, her eyes downcast.

Obito feels the sudden urge to take her hand in his, but he knows better than to do such. He tilts his head back, leaning his head against the wall. "Should we do something?"

Konan closes her eyes, showing off her sparkly purple eyeshadow. "I think I need to talk to Nagato," she whispers, her voice is layered with emotions Obito doesn’t want to comprehend. He just closes his eyes and nods.

She doesn’t make a sound as she gets up, she’s good at being silent when she wants to be, and Obito misses her almost immediately after she’s gone. Her footfalls are quiet against the stone floor, retreating into these hallowed halls.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck you, man," Kisame says jokingly, with a smile that shows off rows and rows of shark-like teeth. He's better at taking a punch than the others in their group, which Obito admires.

Obito's mouth twitches into a smile, the kind only Kisame can bring out. He laughs, "I swear you have a kink for this.”

Kisame shrugs, “Maybe.” His shirt is off, forgotten in some corner, and Obito wishes, for a split second, that they had never broken up before throwing that thought into the deep recesses of his mind. (It’s better for the team if they aren’t together, they are meant to have no attachments, and Kisame would have been a liability.)

Obito’s smile gives way to a sly grin, “Again?”

Kisame laughs, “‘Course!”

 

* * *

 

Obito runs his hand over the ragged scars that cover his face, they had marred his face since he was thirteen. He didn’t mind them so much anymore, they symbolised the person he is today.

(Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t been crushed on the battlefield, dying along with so many other loyal soldiers, if he had been able to make it home. He knows he would have become a mindless soldier of the Honor Guard, just like Kakashi and Rin, but that doesn’t bare thinking about.)

He looks up, determined, “I’m going to ruin this corrupt world. I’m going to remake it how the people want.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t make any mistakes,” Madara grunts, shoving a gun into Obito’s hand.

“Like I ever do,” he says. (It’s true, even if it is boasting.)

Madara rolls his eyes (the eyes are stolen, they weren’t  _ his  _ but Obito knows better than to question it). “There is always a chance, brat.” He waves them away, not bothering to watch them walk outside.

The drive to the wall is filled with a tense silence. They are all equally aware that this heist may be their last, that they will either live together or die alone. Overall, they are resolved, they know this is their fate. This what they’d been trained for.

Obito knows what the others are doing. Deidara is preparing his bombs, he makes his bombs will clay and gunpowder, they can easily be mistaken for some kind of art.

Sasori is expressionless as connects invisible strings to his puppets (the puppets were identical to his parents and perhaps, Obito would have been disturbed if he wasn’t so desensitized).

Kakuzu has a laptop with him, typing furiously as he hack. His hair is pulled into a long forgotten ponytail, showing off the long surgical scar around his neck. (Kakuzu has lived more than one life, he’s practically immortal.)

Nagato sits by his side, whispering quietly into Kakuzu’s ear. He rests his hand on Kakuzu bicep, leaning close. Obito would roll his eyes if he didn’t know he and Kisame were like that for a time. Nagato advises the team, guides them through the buildings as Kazuku disables security mechanisms.

Hidan and Kisame work as a joint unit, protecting Kakuzu and Nagato while also being ready to drive away at a moments notice. (Madara always said that if you had the chance to save yourself, take it, even if it meant your crew’s lives.)

Obito and Zetsu work as a team also. Obito steals and Zetsu guards and so far it's a good system. (It won’t always be.)

 

* * *

 

It’s always terrifying when Konan takes out her wings, not just because it means their heist is beginning but also for another reason. Her wings do not glow gold against the sky, they burn a hellish red for the blood that was taken to power them.

Konan catches Obito’s eye and gives him a curt nod. It’s a relief to put the mask on but it’s also exhilarating, adrenaline inducing. He slips on this black cloak with the red clouds, smiling behind his mask as he does so. The Honor Guard called him the Akatsuki for the cloak, currently he’s the most prolific thief Konoha has ever dealt with.

He jumps off the jeep before it’s fully stopped, ignoring the pain that reverberates in his bones. He rubs his hands together, breathing into them before pulling his gloves on (he knows better than to leave them behind, he remembers the split finger nails and blood). 

She hands him a bag, “Be careful,” she says, “I may not cry if you die but I will certainly be upset.”

Zetsu cackles at he approaches the wall, “This will be fun.”

He places a pale hand on the rough stone, sinking into the wall. “I’ll see you at the top,” he says, letting himself sink fully into the stone wall. Obito gives him a lazy salute, stowing the bag over his shoulder.

Obito finds foot holds in the stone, pulling himself up.

He smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Zetsu is already there when he reaches the top, sitting on the edge of the wall like he’s looking over the end of the world even though they both know better.

Obito wasn’t surprised to see Zetsu there, he had the ability to phase through stone like he was swimming through it. Zetsu takes his arm, helping him up.

Zetsu smiles, “What are we stealing this time?” It’s not an innocent question, not here, at least.

“That’s classified,” Obito says, looking at Zetsu through his eyelashes.

Zetsu’s smile is crooked, “Well, I guess you can tell me when we get home.”

 

* * *

 

Zetsu is like a wall in the doorway while Obito cracks the safe. It’s old, not the kind Kazuku can hack into. It’s the type with the spin dial, Obito finds it frustrating.

The truth is, Obito doesn’t know what is in the safe either, just that Madara wants it, and he knows better than to question it.

There’s a gasp behind him, the type that only happens when someone is in extreme pain. Obito looks back to see Zetsu falling on his back and ANBU storming the room.

Obito leaps to his feet, tracking the ANBU. “Stand down,” the leader says ( _ Kakashi _ , he recognizes him as, Obito smiles beneath his mask).

His gazes goes over to Zetsu, knowing that his heart is still beating. Zetsu wouldn’t be felled by anyone, ANBU or other. “You killed him,” Obito says, pretending to be shocked.

His body is numb and perhaps, he truly thought Zetsu was dead for a moment. He reaches up to his ear, turning on his comm, “The mission has been compromised, retreat.”

Nagato’s voice crackles to life in his ear, “Obito, what’s wrong?” 

The only responsive he gives is the low hum of a comm turning off. “Well,” he says, addressing the ANBU, “you’ve got me.”

He smiles as he sinks to his knees because at least he saved his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot then I decided I wanted it to have two chapters, now there are three. We'll see how this goes. Once this is done, I'm probably going to do a KisObi prequel for fun.
> 
> [ **come talk to me on tumblr, I'm on there all the time and there will be updates and you can talk to me and stuff** ](https://sliver-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
